batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ImperatorExercitus
sorry mate if i was going to give out an admin job there are way more wikia users that have been here longer. Doomlurker 21:57, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Like me right ?? 22:45, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Hmm? What do you mean, like me? ImperatorExercitus 22:48, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Not talking to you 22:48, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Then gtfo this talk page; go to his. :P ImperatorExercitus 22:50, 10 September 2008 (UTC) No need to be rude DICKHEAD 22:51, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Umm...this coming from whom, might I ask? ImperatorExercitus 22:54, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Uhhhhhhh from me ? 22:55, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :And you have any rights on any wikis? Now, kindly stfu. Thanks. ImperatorExercitus 23:00, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Uh for one yes i have rights just like anyone else and frankly this coming from a guy who edits a page called 'Dark Night' is funny as hell. 23:08, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Right. Heard of something called "RIDERCTS"? I thought not. /me shakes his head in disgust/ ImperatorExercitus 23:11, 10 September 2008 (UTC) yes i have, ever heard of 'LOGIC' don't think so since i saw your POOR editing on the robin article 23:13, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Let me get this straight. You've never even heard of proper capitalization, and you're accusing me of proper grammar? Please understand what you're trying to say. ImperatorExercitus 23:20, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Well actually you just insulted yourself without realising it so.......no need for me to make a comeback. 23:22, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :*cough* Realizing, anybody? Might want to watch your English...ImperatorExercitus 23:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC) /Shakes head in disgust/..............Uh no you need to watch your english because i am from england the country that invented english and over here we spell it like that so you have once again proved what an idiot you are, to quote Jim Carrey : DAMN I'M GOOD !!! 23:35, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Look here, I was also born/raised in England until I moved to USA, so I have a distorted English =D Anyways, ignoring the spelling, take a nice, long look at your capitalization...ImperatorExercitus 23:41, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Look can we not let bygones be bygones ???? Why can't we work out our differences? Why can't we work things out? Little people, why can't we all just get along? 23:45, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Ecce! The primary reason is that..well, you started it. When I said "Then gtfo this talk page; go to his. :P" I wasn't meaning for it to be insulting. I was just saying that if you want to talk to someone, do it on THEIR talk page. In addition, when I said "rights", I have rollback/administration rights on other wikis, giving me more power than normal users, such as you. Other than that, it was a farce of debate. ImperatorExercitus 23:50, 10 September 2008 (UTC) well it's never to late is it ???.............by the way are you an admin on WOOKIEPEDIA ? 23:54, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Admittedly not...to both questions. =D ImperatorExercitus 23:56, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Good i have ALOT of beef(don't normally say that lol) with WOOKIEPEDIA......also what does 'Ecce' 00:00, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Glad you asked! Anyway, Ecce is Latin for see! ImperatorExercitus 00:03, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Great i thought it meant 'Behold the man !!' because ecce i part of the phrase 'Ecce Homo' 00:05, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :=D Anyways, my turn to ask you something....do you often go to halopedia? (halo.wikia.com)?ImperatorExercitus 00:07, 11 September 2008 (UTC) You're the admin on that site right ?, nah not really a fan of halo 00:09, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Heh...anyways, for this wiki, do you want to put on a Did you Know? Template on the Main page? I mean, it spouts out random facts...I know how to do that if it's a problemImperatorExercitus 00:12, 11 September 2008 (UTC) do you realise it's SEPTEMBER 11th ! (well in my country anyway) were you in america on that terrible day ? 00:14, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :;) For me, it's September 10th. And fortunately, I was not in the United States at the time; I was somehow at home, enjoying my tea when it occured....D: At MIT, we have to attend a memorial tomorrow, though...ImperatorExercitus 00:16, 11 September 2008 (UTC) It really angers me that it happened to such innocent people. 00:18, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Same...BTW, I have to go...I have Physics to do, and my MIT teacher is a really big Douchebag when it comes to homework D: cyaImperatorExercitus 00:22, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Ok see you around....... 00:23, 11 September 2008 (UTC)